


Поезда

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Strangers to Lovers, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: их поезда идут в разные стороны





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды GT [TakaHijiGin]

– Ты рассеянный долбоклюй, – сообщает Такасуги в трубку. Камуи в ответ смеётся, и злиться на него не выходит.  
– Что я сделал на этот раз, Шинске? – спрашивает он с улыбкой.  
– Забыл флэшку с треками, – Такасуги тщательно проговаривает каждое слово, надеясь воззвать к чужой совести. – И для чего мы вчера полночи сводили?  
– Ну отправь её с кем-нибудь, Шинске. Кто-то же должен тоже ехать в эту дыру.  
– Бансай подвесит тебя на струнах и начнёт занудствовать, если ты испортишь вечер его маленькой протеже, – обещает Такасуги, глядя на табло. До отправки ещё больше часа, так что найти кого-то и в самом деле можно успеть.  
Камуи снова смеётся.  
– Уже жду, – прежде чем отключиться.  
Такасуги любит соцсети. Они позволяют держать руку на пульсе, строить продуктивный – и более искренний – диалог с фанатами, и заодно решать вот такие тупые проблемы.  
«Ну я, например», – пишут ему в личку через пару минут. Такасуги дорисовывает в уме пресыщенные ленивые интонации; они раздражают и забавляют одновременно. Но времени остаётся всё меньше.  
«Где пересечёмся?» – быстро набирает Такасуги в ответ.  
«Я на 5-х путях. Могу встать под табло и привесить куда-нибудь табличку с твоим именем».  
«Многообещающе», – замечает Такасуги, огибая толпу галдящих малолеток с родителями. – «Но попробуем справиться так».  
Он находит его моментально, и это похоже на инсайт после долгого брэйнсторма. На нём белая футболка с потрёпанным кислотно-розовым принтом на груди и выцветшие светлые джинсы; волосы смешно раздувает ветер. Под рёбрами становится холодно, а следом жарко от злости. У Такасуги самые плохие предчувствия, а этот безмятежный кудрявый придурок лопает пузыри из жвачки и с любопытством косится на экран. Телефон Такасуги вибрирует.  
«Ты попал под поезд? Тебя похитили пришельцы? Или, может, ты не умеешь считать до пяти?»  
«Я тебя вижу», – пишет Такасуги, ощущая себя так, словно его самого переехал поезд – особенно когда тот резко поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него.  
– Ну привет, – говорит странно-механическим голосом, как только они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
Такасуги протягивает флэшку.  
– Я сброшу номер парня, который должен будет её подхватить, – произносит он, и его голос выходит таким же.  
– Гинтоки, – сообщает тот, запихивая флэшку в передний карман.  
– Что?  
– Меня так зовут.  
Яркое полуденное солнце рассыпает блики по бокам и стёклам вагонов; Гинтоки щурится, разглядывая его, а Такасуги не может дышать. Ему жарко, и в голове один за другим взрываются фейерверки. На какой-то поезд объявляют посадку.  
– Всё, не могу больше, – роняет Гинтоки, цепляя его за ремень, и Такасуги чётко слышит его даже сквозь весь этот гомон. – Не могу больше, пошли.  
Поблизости только общественный туалет; они вваливаются в него, оскальзываясь на узких ступеньках, и не сговариваясь идут к кабинке у самой дальней стены. В глазах рябит от белизны кафеля, воздух терпкий от запаха моющих средств. Такасуги прижимается к перегородке спиной и тянет Гинтоки на себя, расстёгивает его ремень. Гинтоки задирает на нём майку, лихорадочно гладя рёбра, живот, грудь, его горячее дыхание ввинчивается в висок. Скулы касаются тёплые губы и Такасуги тут же размыкает свои, впуская язык.  
Времени мало, времени нет – он помнит об этом каждую секунду, когда целует Гинтоки, когда выталкивает болты на его ширинке из петель, когда чувствует крепкую, мозолистую ладонь на своём бедре.  
– Я так хочу тебя, я так тебя хочу, – лихорадочно шепчет Гинтоки, как заведённый; его прикосновения уверенные, сухие, горячечные, и он едва сдерживает себя. Их обоих потряхивает от возбуждения так, что клацают зубы. Такасуги готов отдать что угодно, чтобы остаться с ним до утра – пусть даже здесь, в этой самой кабинке, где они то и дело сталкиваются локтями, коленями и едва не наступают друг другу на ноги. Он готов отдать всё, что угодно, чтобы оставить Гинтоки себе навсегда.  
– Хочу, – повторяет тот в который раз, смотрит из-под ресниц так, что сердце больно колотится в рёбра. Его глаза – тёмные провалы, заполненные неприкрытым желанием. Такасуги приподнимается на носки и мягко трогает губами ресницы, тонкую кожу сомкнутых век. Гинтоки прерывисто выдыхает, с различимым усилием отступает на шаг, стукаясь лопатками о блестящую гладкую стену. Замирает так, словно пытаясь запечатлеть, а потом разворачивается к Такасуги спиной.  
– Давай, – зовёт он сдавленно. – Давай уже, ну.  
Такасуги машинально бросает взгляд на часы и едва сдерживает желание скинуть их в унитаз. Вместо этого он тянет вверх футболку Гинтоки, беспорядочно гладит поясницу и спину, стаскивает джинсы к коленям, шелестит обёрткой резинки. Гинтоки смотрит через плечо, нетерпеливо заламывая брови. Губы его мокрые от слюны, распухшие от поцелуев. Такасуги очень хочется поцеловать их снова, но неслышные стрелки всё движутся, отсчитывая минуты.  
– Не тяни, – подгоняет Гинтоки, вертит бёдрами, пытаясь поскорей насадиться. Такасуги дышит ему в затылок, трёт пальцами твёрдый живот и густую дорожку влажных от смазки волос. Ему нравится член Гинтоки, нравится хватка на его бедре, белая футболка, сбившаяся комом, белая кожа под ней, клубничный запах шампуня.  
– Ты, ты, ты, – сбивчиво выдыхает Такасуги, пытаясь облечь в слова и всё ему рассказать, разом всё – чтобы не оставалось сомнений.  
А потом Гинтоки говорит:  
– Я сейчас кончу, – и член, пульсируя, орошает ладонь горячим и вязким. Такасуги кончает вслед за ним и не может сдержать глухой стон.  
Они выскальзывают на перрон всего за пару минут до отбытия, и мир кажется Такасуги другим, хотя всё на месте – поезда, голоса, люди, шум, яркое небо и солнце.  
Гинтоки быстрым шагом идёт впереди, считает вагоны, пялясь в билет, потом останавливается. Вот и всё, зачем он за ним пошёл, надо было просто уйти. Поезд вот-вот начнёт набирать ход.  
Гинтоки поворачивается на пятке и оказывается совсем близко, глядя на него настороженно и пытливо, быстро облизывает губы.  
– Позвони мне, – говорит он, частя. – Позвони мне, где бы ты ни был, из любого города, слышишь?  
– Я позвоню, – обещает Такасуги, коротко целует его, не удерживаясь, и вталкивает в вагон, чтобы не передумать. Двери закрываются, и Гинтоки на мгновение прижимает к стеклу ладонь. Прежде, чем отвернуться, Такасуги поднимает свою.  
Их поезда идут в разные стороны, но Такасуги уверен – однажды остановятся на одном и том же вокзале.


End file.
